capplane_and_friend_adventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Rare unit
rare unit is special type of troops that has many ability, they can be bought at shop. or using rare ticket at units roulette. Rare Unit normal type normal rare units are cheap and simple and cost less jewel. *roundy springman *wheelie *medic helicopter *roundy bone soldier *roundy guard soldier *cannonbot *roundy ninja *roundy priest *roundy clown *roundy shaman *roundy witch *roundy hunter *roundy pirate soldier *roundy cowboy *totem pole *toy bot *roundy rocker *caterpillar *roundy psycho soldier *roundy magic girl *roundy drill dozer *battle ram cyclone award these units obtained from cyclone world. but some can be obtain from boss stage. *roundy space ranger *bronze pawn *fishy *squidy *crabby *flying core *snowball month award these units obtained from month event via clearing all stage. *slug *artillery *scorcher *roundy sky knight *morning-star knight *battle goliath *roundy career woman *hot air balloon *support carrier *roundy miner *roundy salaryman *roundy lighting mage *cylinder bot *shell crab *heavy truck *jack in the box *wave surfer roundy *roundy hazmat soldier *roundy dark knight *mr.humpty Super Rare Unit normal unit super rare units are more expensive than rare one, they're quiet strong. *roundy hip hop dancer *roundy droid *moniteroid *snail *pac-man jr *submarine *battle ship *roundy fighter *roundy bodhisattva soldier *UFO *roundy mace soldier *roundy skater *rocket tank *spider walker *spear thrower *metal crow *wall cannon boss stage award these unit only award by clearing boss stage. *tornaroid *jewelrian *trolley *robo snake *baby tank event exclusive these units only bought in event. *singer *gold swordman *brain jar *metal swordman *roundy barbarian *roundy goblin *roundy all-star *idol witch *swimmer idol *christmas idol *easter idol other *money sack *slithers infected roundy these units is earned by clearing dark roundy boss stage. *infected swordman *infected axeman *infected gunner *infected spearman *infected heavy *infected zooka *infected fire mage *infected flamer *infected tank Legendary Unit legendary units are strongest troops in game, but they're very expensive. one set appear in 4 days in ticket event. titanic beasts normal form is useless, but evolve form has powerful ability, and they're tanker units *luga *sea-cutter *hammer head *beetle *spore *spiny dynamite army these are not very powerful among other ultra super rare, but they have fast recharge. *battlecrusier *laser shuttle *drill cart *samurai *titan *nurse war-guardians these are useful when you fight against black type. *phoenix *tiger *legion *minotaur *cyclops *succubus *yorogaton chimera galaxy gals most of them are anti-air, they also deploy as captain. *windy *thundia *kuu *kai *coppermine *kalisa *shishiru & komari dragon emperors most of them has knocking and slowing effect, but they cost a lot of food. *thunder dragon *dragon turtle *wyvern *leviathan *big core dragon *skel-dragon red busters these are useful when you fight against red type. *battlecrusier *laser shuttle *minotaur *thundia *kuu *leviathan *big core dragon *peach boy *nova terra *vatn *bloody gal ultra souls these are useful when you fight against vaccine army. *urashima taro *crane arch *peach boy *budda guy *kaguya *iron nokana *cleopatra dark heros these are useful when you fight against future army. *cosmo *assault machine *sanatos *nova terra *heaven's gate *terminator roundy superweapon each of them has their own ability. *death sun *mecha gigant *carrier *battle arbiter *hozmi *R-magnum anti-air patrol forces these are useful when you fight against flying type. *titan *nurse *windy *kai *coppermine *thunder dragon *dragon turtle *crane arch *sanatos *air force alpha iron crushers these are useful when you fight against metal type. *singer *idol witch *swimmer idol *christmas idol *easter idol *beetle *drill cart *kaguya *terminator *R-magnum undead hunters these are useful when you fight against undead type. *artemis *vatn *belmont *apollo roundy assault forces this include multi-attack ability with powerful ability *yoshino *odette *beatriz *navy *nowan legendary all-star all of legendary units appear. *wannabe hero *caroline second legendary all-star same as legendary all-star, but higher chance to get legendary. *white baby event exclusive these units only bought in event. *candy windy *thundia reaper *santa kuu *elf kai *elsa coppermine *diver kalisa *bikini nova *raven warship *christmas nurse *titania *easter heaven's gate *beach kai other *cybertrooper *roundy hero Category:Roundys